Game lore
This contains information about Dragon Soul World Online Chapters There are four chapters in the game of Drago Soul World Online, this does not refer to novel chapters. They arre basically game expansions. From the start of the game to 7 years later there are 4 * Beta stage: Rhode transmigrates here * 1st chapter - The coming of darkness * 2nd chapter - The turbulent era * 3rd chapter - The void trial : final boss is the void dragon The five dragons Ch165 In the Game. The light dragon guards the country of light. The dark dragon the country of darkness. In the game, the country of light sent the dragon to darkness, and it died. Rhode killed the dark dragon. This made the void dragon decide to destroy the world. The remaining 2 dragons, Judgement and Ruling, are twins, neutral, and guard the country of law. In the Dragon Soul Continent, the Void Dragon disappeared and with his disappearance, the Dragon Soul Continent's full Creation Poem composed of the Light, Dark, Judgement, Law and Void partition was lost. Only the Country of Law kept the full partition, the Country of Light and Country of Darkness only kept their own partition. Light and dark armies Ch165 And according to the ranking in the game, the strongest in the Dragon Soul Continent was the heir of the five dragons which created the eras. The next would be the second level of each class. They were the 3 Archangels, 5 Elemental Lords, 4 Legendary Generals and the 6 Devil Wardens respectively. The 3 Archangels belonged to the Light Dragon soul, the 5 Elemental Lords were in a neutral position, the 4 Legendary Generals were 4 army chiefs that commanded the Dark Dragon army, and the 6 Devil Wardens were the guardians of the linkage between hell and earth. World creation myth and regions Copied from novel Acording to an ancient legend, the Dragon Soul Continent used to be chaotic and desolate. But then the Five Creator Dragons came along and used their bodies to create the sky and all things on Earth from nothingness. In order to suppress the chaos, the Five Creator Dragons sacrificed their bodies to shape the world and left their soul in order to protect the world. Each soul had its own unique form: just like the sky Rhode was looking at just now. It represented the region under the Light Dragon's protection. Its unique characteristic was the presence of light even in the night. On the flip side, the Dark Dragon's soul completely blocked the light. It didn't matter whether it was day or not, there would always be eternal darkness. It was also because of this that the species distribution in this continent had their own rules. In the region under the Light Dragon, lush green grass could grow bountifully. As for the Dark Dragon's region, one can only see the shadow of plants. Of course, this unique characteristic also applied to the distribution of the various races in this continent. Humans were usually under the protection of the Light Dragon, so were the elves and angels. As for the undead, vampires, incubi, and other dark races were, of course, people under the Country of Darkness. Religion and Dragon Soul Holders Copied from novel This continent had no god. To put it bluntly, the beings that they worshipped were the Five Creator Dragons. Similarly, it also included the Dragon Soul Holder. In this continent, each soul had their own Soul of Existence, the Five Creator Dragons were no exception, and their Soul of Existence was usually hidden in a person's body. It made that person able to wield the same power as the dragon to provide its respective unique characteristic to the region. For example, if chaos is a 'virus,' then Dragon Soul's ability would be the 'firewall,' and the Dragon Soul Holder's role is the CPU. As long as the CPU is still able to operate, then the firewall would not fail and will remain strong enough to resist the influence of the chaos from the outside world. Thus, these Dragon Soul Holders were viewed as the heir of the Dragon Soul. Politics and hierarchy copied from novel To show their respect, the oldest ancestors classified the various regions in the continent as three different countries named after the dragons: The Country of Darkness (Dark Dragon), Country of Light (Light Dragon), and the Country of Law (Trial Dragon). As time passed, no matter what political system the country took, the highest position would always be the person who inherited the Dragon Soul. Angels were in second place, followed by elves, demons undead, non-humans, and the last were humans. Of course, as the political system in every country was different, the race composition of each country wasn't the same. As a monarchy, the Country of Darkness had a relatively strict caste system; there was no place for humanity to be among the upper caste. Meanwhile, the Country of Light practiced constitutional democracy—half of the high-level members of the parliament were all humans. Country of Law was ruled by angels, elves, and human beings equally; their numbers were quite balanced since each race occupied one third. This is because of the religious centralism system in the country; they believed in the Way of Balance. For them, equality is perfect. added: The Munn kingdom, which is where the novel is, is supposed to be allied with the Ligh country. In reality, the Light country is plotting against them becaause of the kingdom's resources, and because Munn does not follow their ideology Fascarl kingdom Copied from ch 68 The Fascarl Kingdom was a mysterious kingdom at the beginning of the Creation Era. Despite being one of the strongest kingdoms at that time, it suddenly disappeared one day. Even in the historical records had only a few manuscripts about this kingdom. The strange thing was how a country as powerful as they suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke. And no matter how hard the people searched, the Fascarl Kingdom's relics and ruins were nowhere to be found. Not even the Country of Light and Darkness had found the remains of the Fascarl Kingdom. Regardless any country's wealth of knowledge, no one had the records of the Fascarl Kingdom even though the name of 'Fascarl' derived from a dragon spell in the Ancient Era. Warning Spoiler The Fascarl Kingdom is the First Kingdom of the Dragon Soul Continent under the Void Dragon, they were the only Kingdom to reign supreme on the Dragon Soul Continent which is shown by having their ruins spread across the whole Dragon Soul Continent. They used itself with the Void Dragon Territory as a bait to slow the spread of the Chaos. Misc Nimis language : 1 of the official languages in the game, appears in ch2, spoken by Lize etc